


Hadschi Ben Hadschi, der Obstverkäufer-Geheimerfinder-Mentor

by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)



Series: Mr Top & Mr Secret [1]
Category: Die Wilden Kerle | The Wild Soccer Bunch (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Hadschi ist ein Wise Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, mehr RabanJoschka slowburn für die 3 Leute die das interessiert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites
Summary: Nach der Niederlage gegen die Nationalmannschaft gibt es die WIlden Kerle (schon wieder) nicht mehr. Hadschi adoptiert Raban und Joschka und niemand hinterfragt, warum er vorher Obstverkäufer war.
Relationships: Hadschi / Billy, Raban / Joschka
Series: Mr Top & Mr Secret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095239
Kudos: 5





	Hadschi Ben Hadschi, der Obstverkäufer-Geheimerfinder-Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> ich kann mir nicht merken wie viele "Hadschi Ben Hadschi"s in dem Namen sind aber is eigentlich auch egal

**Grau und Kalt**

  


Es waren Sommerferien. Jede freie Wiese, jeder Schulhof, jeder Spielplatz war überrannt von Kindern. Jeder Fußballplatz von morgens bis abends gefüllt mit Mannschaften, die wild für das nächste Pokalspiel trainierten. Nur im Teufelstopf herrschte gähnende Leere. Der Hexenkessel aller Hexenkessel war kalt und grau. Willis Kiosk verschwand hinter den Spinnenweben. Die Baustrahlerflutlichtanlage rostete vor Trauer und die wilden Sprüche an den Holzwänden bleichten in der erbarmungslosen Hitze aus. In der ganzen Stadt verschwanden sie, die Kampfschreie und Logos, die Fahrräder die achtlos in den Gräben lagen, die pechschwarzen Fußbälle die wütend in die Büsche getreten worden waren. Die Wilden Kerle gab es nicht mehr. Und bald würde es sie nie gegeben haben. 

  


Dieser Gedanke hing über mir wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke, jeden einzelnen Tag als sich die Sommerferien wie ein altes Kaugummi dahinzogen. Kein einziger Sonnenstrahl brach durch sie hindurch. Es war, als wäre jeder Tag ein kalter, stahl-grauer Septemberwindtag. Und tief in mir drin war es einfach nur leer. 

  


Immer wieder bat ich meine Cousinen mich zum Spielen zu besuchen. Ich ließ sie meine Haare frisieren und mich in rosa Tutus stecken und selbst als sie ihre klebrigen Lilifee Schminksets rausholten, sagte ich kein Wort. Ich verspürte nichtmal Wut. Es ließ mich einfach kalt. Das verstört selbst die Rüschenmädchen und zwar so sehr, dass sie sich nicht mehr in meine Nähe trauten. 

  


Dann fing ich an umherzuirren. Ich ging morgens aus dem Haus und ich fing einfach an zu laufen bis es Abend wurde. Ziellos wanderte ich durch die Stadt. Manchmal stand ich vor den Häusern meiner Freunde und fragte mich, ob sie mich genauso vermissten, wie ich sie. Aber etwas in mir hielt mich immer davon ab zur Klingel zu gehen. Der türkische Obsthändler in meiner Straße baute die "Fahrrad fahren verböten" Schilder wieder ab. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass selbst er Mitleid mit mir hatte. 

  


Irgendwann begann selbst meine Mutter sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie meldete mich für alle Turnkreise und Fußballvereine der Stadt an, zerrte mich zu Mutter-Kind treffen und reichte mich quer durch die Verwandtschaft. Aber sie verstand nicht. Wie sollte sie auch, sie war ja nur eine Erwachsene. Ich wollte nicht irgendeine Fußballmannschaft mit irgendwelchen Kindern. Ich wollte, nein, ich brauchte, meine Mannschaft und meine Freunde. Aber die waren alle wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. 

  
  


**Hadschi Ben Hadschi**

  


"Ich habe genug!" 

  


Der türkische Obsthändler in meiner Straße funkelte mich an. Er hatte sich urplötzlich auf dem Gehweg vor mir aufgebaut, seine Hände bestimmt auf den Hüften, und starrte auf mich herab als hätte ich hundert seiner Obstkisten zerstört. Aber mein Fahrrad lag längst in einem Graben am anderen Ende der Stadt. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch der kalte Septemberwind in meiner Brust schnürte mir seit dem Morgen den Hals zu. Stattdessen zuckte ich verwirrt mit den Achseln. 

  


"Du kriechst hier Tag ein Tag aus die Straße entlang wie ein getretener Hund! Das ist so erbärmlich traurig, dass mir die Orangen davon schimmeln!" 

  


Ich starrte den Obstmann mit großen Augen an. Jetzt war ich so verwirrt, dass ich beinah vergaß traurig zu sein. 

  


"Dieses Trauerspiel kann ich nicht mehr ansehen. Du kommst jetzt mit mir mit, Freundchen, und dann machst du dich nützlich!" 

  


Er schob ein paar seiner Obstkisten beiseite und zerrte ein klappriges Motorrad mit Beiwagen unter seinem Stand hervor. Da ich den Tag nichts anderes geplant hatte, als niedergeschlagen zwischen den Häusern umher zu wandern, gewann meine Neugierde. Der seltsame Mann fuhr uns durch die verzweigten Straßen und Gassen, bis er schließlich auf einem Hinterhof vor einem Kellergaragentor anhielt.  _ Hadschi Ben Hadschi - Geheimerfinderwerkstatt  _ stand auf dem Logo. 

  


"Ist das nicht ein wenig kontraproduktiv das Wort 'geheim' groß und gut leserlich auf den Eingang zur Geheimwerkstatt zu schreiben?" fragte ich. 

  


"Ah, du bist ein schlauer Junge!" Lobte Hadschi Ben Hadschi, der Obsthändlergeheimerfinder, und öffnete mit einem Schwung das schwere Tor. "Aber siehst du, die Leute, die denken viel zu kompliziert. Sie erwarten immer das unerwartete also musst du ihnen das offensichtliche zeigen, also das unerwartete erwartete, das sie nicht erwarten weil sie es erwarten! Alter Geheimerfindertrick." Er nickte wichtig. 

  


"Ah. Achso." 

  


Das Tor fiel mit lautem Krachen hinter mir zu und in der Werkstatt sprangen die Lichter an. Tische und Regale voller Kabel, Metallteile, Einmachgläsern und Kartons zieren den dunklen Keller. Die seltsamsten Maschinen und Geräte lagen zwischen ihnen, surrend und piepend und blinkend wie ein verrückter Jahrmarkt. Staunend ging ich die Gänge entlang und begutachtete die wilden Erfindungen. Einige von ihnen erkannte ich sogar wieder. 

  


"Aber, das ist ja - Damit haben wir den Dicken Michi und seine Unbesiegbaren Sieger fertig gemacht!" Rief ich aufgeregt. Bei der Erinnerung spürte ich, für eine wunderbare kurze Sekunde, wieder die warme Sommersonne die durch das Kellerfenster schien. 

  


"Was meinst du wo euer Willi die Dinger her hatte? Und wie die Baustrahlerflutlichtanlage rein zufällig auf eurem Teufelstopf gelandet ist? Ihr Jungs seid nicht die Ersten in der Stadt, die eine Fußballbande haben." 

  


Traurig sackte ich zusammen. "Wir haben gar nichts mehr." Erklärte ich leise. "Es gibt nichtmal mehr ein wir. Es gibt nur mich. Und die anderen." 

  


Hadschi schaute mich verständnisvoll an. "Ich weiß. Und das ist hart. Aber das Leben geht weiter, vertrau mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Und wenn du jeden Tag brennende Kreise in den Asphalt läufst, bringt das euch auch nicht zurück."

  


"Aber was soll ich den dann tun? Ich habe nichts und niemanden mehr, versteht ihr das nicht? Die wollen mich nicht sehen. Die wollen niemanden sehen." Die Tränen brannten in meinen Augen und meiner Kehle aber ich biss mir auf die Lippe und kämpfte gegen das Schluchzen an. Die Leere war besser als das. Alles war besser als den Schmerz zu fühlen und meine Freunde so doll zu vermissen. 

  


"Du musst glauben. Du musst vertrauen haben. Darauf, dass die Wilden Kerle eines Tages zurückkehren." Hadschi Ben Hadschi sah mir todernst in die Augen. "Das wird nicht einfach sein. Und das wird vielleicht auch lange dauern, länger als dir lieb ist. Aber das ist jetzt alles was dir noch bleibt und deine Freunde werden dich brauchen." 

  


Ich schaute ihn hilflos an. Was redete er da nur? Hatte er nicht gesehen, wie die Kerle haushoch verloren hatten, in ihrem eigenen Stadion? Wie Leon, unser Anführer, davongerannt war und Joschka und ich, die Kleinsten und Schlechtesten der Mannschaft, bis zum bitteren Ende verzweifelt auf dem Spielfeld gekämpft hatten? 

  


"Das ist unmöglich. Das geht nicht. Das schaff ich nicht." Stotterte ich. 

  


"Alleine vielleicht nicht. Aber es gibt jemanden, den du am allermeisten vermisst, der dich auch am allermeisten vermisst und der genauso sehr an die Kerle glaubt wie du, hab ich Recht?" 

  
  


**Die Siebte Kavallerie**

  


Und wie er Recht hatte. Denn dieser Jemand war mein bester Freund. Der, vor dessen Haus ich am häufigsten stand und nach dessen Gegenwart ich mich am meisten sehnte. Und der saß jeden Tag an seinem Fenster, starrte nach draußen und wartete, dass ich mich endlich traute zur Klingel zu gehen. 

  


Joschka hatte keine Cousinen, die ihm die Haare frisierten und Kleidchen anzogen um ihn von der gähnenden Leere abzulenken. Er hatte nur einen großen Bruder, doch Juli verschwand an den meisten Tagen schon bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont erschienen und kehrte erst nach ihrem Untergang wieder zurück. 

  


Die Mutter von Juli und Joschka war anders als meine Mutter. Sie zwang ihre Söhne nicht zu Turnkreisen und schleppte sie nicht auf Spielplätze. Es kamen keine Freundinnen für Barbiepuppenparties vorbei. Sie versuchte nicht, sie zu trösten oder abzulenken, denn sie wusste, dass sie das nicht konnte. Das hatte sie von Willi gelernt und Willi ist der beste Trainer und der schlauste Erwachsene der Welt. 

  


Irgendwann wurde die Langeweile und die Leere auch zu viel für Joschka und er begann, seiner Mutter im Haushalt zu helfen, zu kochen und zu putzen, Kerzen zu dekorieren und Flicken zu nähen. Und immer wieder ging er zu dem Fenster zurück. Immer wieder sah er mich auf der Straße stehen und immer wieder drehte ich mich um und lief davon. Und irgendwann hörte Joschka auf aus dem Fenster zu sehen. 

  


Deshalb sah er auch nicht, dass ich an dem Nachmittag wieder auf der Straße stand und sein Haus anstarrte. Der Garten war von Bäumen verdeckt und mein Herz schmerzte in meiner Brust, wenn ich daran dachte, was hinter dem dichten Laub versteckt war. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass unsere Festung noch stand. Camelot war einer der Gründe weshalb ich mich nie getraut hatte dem Haus näher zu kommen. Der Gedanke, dass die Haupthalle des Baumhaus, dem Herzen des Wilde Kerle Landes, nun für immer leer stehen könnte, das war einfach zu viel. Doch nun dachte ich zum ersten Mal daran, wie schwer es für Juli und Joschka sein müsste. Es war immerhin ihr Garten. 

  


Eine Weile starrte ich die Haustür und das Klingelschild nur an. Mein Herz raste und ich fühlte mich zittrig und schwach. Was wenn Joschka mich gar nicht sehen wollte? Was wenn ich zu lange gewartet hatte? Dann wäre ich wohl tatsächlich vor lauter Verzweiflung in einem Bastelverein für Weihnachtsschmuck eingetreten und meine Cousinen hätten mir all den pinken Glitzer auf der Welt ins Gesicht schmieren können. Ein Leben ohne die Wilden Kerle war schmerzhaft aber ein Leben ohne Joschka, das war einfach nicht möglich. Ich holte tief Luft, kämpfte mich durch den kalten Wind und die klamme Angst und drückte die alte rostige Klingel. 

  


Mama JuliJoschka öffnete mir überrascht die Tür. Ihre Lippen hatten grade erst begonnen fragend meinen Namen zu Formen, als die Decke über ihr zu vibrieren begann. Es klirrte und polterte und das aufgeregte trappeln von Kinderfüßen hallte durch den Flur. Das ganze Haus bebte wie in einer Hottentottenalbtraumnacht und Mama JuliJoschka sah sich erstaunt um. Mit der ganzen Kraft und Energie der Siebten Kavallerie stürmte Joschka die Treppe herunter und sprang wie ein aufgeregter Welpe auf mich zu. 

  


"Raaabaaaan!!!" 

  


Ich schaffte es gerade noch so, mich am Türrahmen festzukrallen, als Joschka mir voller Schwung um den Hals fiel. 

  


"Ich wusste du lässt mich nicht im Stich!" 

  


Krokodilstränensintflut. Mein Herz zerbrach in tausend Scherben.  _ Beinah hätte ich das.  _ dachte ich schuldig. Ich drückte meinen besten Freund ganz fest an mich.  _ Aber das passiert nie wieder. Das versprech ich dir.  _ Joschka’s Umarmung war wie ein warmer Frühlingswind der den kalten Septembersturm in meiner Brust vertrieb. Seine Freude war ansteckend und plötzlich war ich auch voller Energie.

  


“Kommt mit, ich muss dir unbedingt etwas zeigen! Du glaubst nie, was mir heute passiert ist! 

  


Aufgeregt nahm ich seine Hand und zerrte ihn zur Tür heraus. Seine Mama schaute uns nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Tatsächlich glaubte mir Joschka die Geschichte von dem Obsthändler nicht, bis wir vor dem Garagentor standen.

  


“Ist das nicht ein wenig unsinnig  _ geheim _ auf die geheime Werkstatt zu schreiben?” Fragte er vorsichtig. 

  


“Das ist das unerwartet erwartete Unerwartete! … oder so ähnlich.” Erklärte ich. “Jedenfalls müssen wir an die Wilden Kerle glauben, damit sie nicht für immer verschwinden, und Hadschi kann uns dabei helfen!”

  


“Was soll das denn bringen?” Fragte Joschka niedergeschlagen. “Leon wird nicht zurückkommen, nur weil wir fest daran glauben.”

  


“Sagt wer?” Ich drückte seine Hand fester. “Joschka! Weißt du denn nicht mehr, wie die Kerle wegen unserer Hilfe den Dicken Michi in der Schlacht um Camelot besiegen konnten? Oder wie ich Willi zurückgeholt habe in dem Spiel? Ja, und ohne Vanessa’s Idee mit dem Schlamm hätte Gonzo auch die restlichen unserer Trikots gekreuzigt. Und den blassen Vampir hätten wir auch niemals besiegt, wenn er nicht an die Hexe geglaubt hätte.” 

  


“Raban hat absolut recht.” Rief es aus der Werkstatt. Ich nickte stolz und zog Joschka hinein. Der staunte noch mehr als ich es hatte als er die blinkenden Maschinen sah. Er nahm jedes Stück in die Hände, schaute es von allen Seiten an und stellte einhundert Fragen. Ich schaute ihm zufrieden grinsend zu. Und obwohl wir im tiefen, dunklen Geheimerfinderwerkstattkeller waren, spürte ich die Sommersonnenstrahlen.

  
  


**Zauberdrauf**

  


“Und nun erfindet ihr etwas!” Hadschi sah uns erwartungsvoll an. 

  


Joschka starrte mit großen Augen zu ihm herauf. “Ja aber… was denn?”

  


“Etwas, das es noch nicht gibt.”

  


“Und wie mach ich das?”

  


Ich dachte an die Fischstäbchen in der Tube und die Würstchen von Willi’s Kiosk. “Wie wäre es denn mit Essen? Praktisches Essen, etwas für unterwegs für das man nicht kochen muss!”

  


Hadschi nickte zustimmend. “Essen ist immer ein guter Anfang. Was ist denn dein Lieblingsessen, Joschka?”

  


“Frühstücksbrötchen mit Zauberdrauf! Das ist Apollo-kalyptisch gut!” Antwortete der ohne zögern. Dann überlegte er kurz. “Meine Mama macht das beste Zauberdrauf der Welt. Aber was wenn man es auch mitnehmen könnte, so fertig für unterwegs. Wenn ich grade nicht Zuhause bin. Ein Kaugummi mit Zauberdraufgeschmack.”

  


Wenige Minuten später waren wir umgeben von Dosen, Gläsern, Tuben, Reagenzgläsern und Pipetten. Ich darf euch natürlich nicht sagen, wofür die waren und was darin war. Es ist eine  _ Geheim- _ werkstatt, versteht sich. Es qualmte und rauchte und kochte, bunte Farben mischten sich umher und wir kippten und mixten aufgeregt alles zusammen, was wir finden konnten. Ein paar Mal bekamen wir eine Ladung Rauch in unser Gesicht und unsere ersten Versuche waren eher flüssig-klebriges Rattengift als ein Kaugummi. Aber wir hatten einen Mordsspaß! Und es tat verflixt nochmal gut, wieder Joschka’s Lachen zu hören.

  


Als draußen die Sonne unterging, betrachteten wir stolz unsere ersten Entwürfe. Joschka strahlte mich an. Er war bedeckt mit bunten Farbklecksen, von den Haarspitzen bis zu den Zehen, als wäre er Ritter Chradadadatsch. Ich sah wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel besser aus. Aber das war uns egal, denn wir waren jetzt echte Geheimerfinder.

  


Plötzlich fiel sein grinsen und er sah mich ernst und aufrichtig an. “Raban.” sagte er leise, “Danke, dass du mich geholt hast. Und, dass du immer an uns glaubst. Ich glaube, ich hätte es echt nicht länger ausgehalten ohne dich. Du bist mein allerbester Freund!” 

  


Für einen Moment hielt ich meinen Atem und schaute in seine braunen Knopfaugen. Ich konnte nicht ganz erklären, wieso ich plötzlich den starken Drang verspürte, ihn fest in den Arm zu nehmen und nie wieder loszulassen. Aber das traute ich mich nicht. “Du meiner auch.” antwortete ich nur. 

  


Dann nahm ich seine Hand und drückte sie vorsichtig. So wie ich es immer tat, wenn ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte. Joschka drückte meine Hand zurück, als würde er verstehen, was ich nichteinmal selber wirklich verstand. 

  


“So, das reicht jetzt aber für heute!” unterbrach uns Hadschi Ben Hadschi und klatschte in die Hände. “Eure Mütter werden mich rüpfen, wenn ich euch nicht vor Mitternacht nach Hause bringe!”

  
  


**Geschichten**

  


Und so wurden wir zu Hadschi Ben Hadschi Ben Hadschi Ben Hadschi’s Lehrlingen! Denn wenn wir fest genug daran glaubten, würden die Wilden Kerle eines Tages zurückkehren. Und dann würden sie auf ihren Abenteuern die besten Geheimerfinder-Erfindungen der Welt brauchen. Und je mehr wir daran bastelten, desto fester glaubten wir daran. Selbst als der Sommer endete und der graue Herbst tatsächlich kam konnte mir sein eisiger Wind nichts anhaben. Meine Cousinen versuchten vergeblich, mich wieder in ihre Kleidchen und ihren Glitzer zu stecken. In meinem Herzen war immer noch ein fußballgroßes Loch aber ich verbrachte jeden Tag damit, daran zu denken, dass es bald wieder gefüllt sein würde. 

  


Manchmal erzählte Hadschi uns Geschichten von der wilden Fußballbande, in der er und Willi früher waren. Und an ganz besonderen Tagen kam Willi uns besuchen und erzählte mit! Joschka und Hadschi dachten sich sogar ihren eigenen Handschlag-Gruß aus und Willi teilte mit mir seine besten Trainer-Geheimtips. 

  


Beim allmächtigen Fettnäpfchenflaschengeist, wir waren als Lehrlinge sogar richtig gut! Joschka gelang das  _ Zauberdrauf Kaugummi _ und ich perfektionierte  _ Hadschi’s Essen Aus Der Tube.  _ In der Erfinderwerkstatt waren nicht mehr die Maskottchen, die Kommentatoren, die Kleinen, wir waren waschechte ernstzunehmende Erfinder.

  


Auch die anderen Wilden Kerle fanden etwas zu tun, während sie hofften und glaubten. Wir redeten in der Schule und erzählten von unseren Nachmittagen aber keiner von uns traf sich mehr nach der Schule und niemand dachte überhaupt an Fußball. Es war, als würden wir alle auf etwas warten aber wir wussten nicht worauf. So verstrichen die Monate, langsam und qualvoll, aber trotzdem dachte ich gar nicht daran aufzugeben.

  


***

  


“Ich frage mich, wer dieser Junge ist.” Joschka hielt ein verstaubtes Foto hoch. Wir waren auf der Suche nach Hadschi Ben Hadschi’s Geheimrezeptidee für Wunschbrause. Er hatte das Projekt aufgegeben aber Joschka und ich waren uns sicher, dass wir es schaffen könnten. Dafür hatten wir die ältesten Kartons aus dem Lager geholt und durchsuchten sie nach den verlorenen Notizen. Ich griff nach dem Polaroid und wischte den Staub ab. Ein junger Hadschi Ben Hadschi grinste mir entgegen. In seinem Arm war ein zweiter Junge, etwas älter als Hadschi, mit wilden, langen Korkenzieherlocken und freundlichen Augen. “Er ist auf ganz vielen Fotos, schau mal.” Sagte Joschka leise und holt noch mehr Bilder hervor. “Die waren alle in dieser kleinen Holzbox.” 

  


Hadschi und der fremde Junge, in verschiedenen Altersstufen, im Kindergarten, auf dem Grundschulhof, auf Kindergeburtstagen, im Urlaub an der Nordsee, bei einer Übernachtungsparty in einer Kissenburg, bis sie beide Teenager waren und stolz mit Motorrädern posierten. 

  


“Ich weiß nicht. Das geht uns doch nichts an.” Murmelte ich aber meine Neugierde war einfach zu stark. Es war schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass Erwachsene auch einmal Kinder waren. “Meinst du er war Teil von der Fußballmannschaft?” 

  


Joschka schüttelte seinen Kopf. “Er ist auf keinem der Mannschaftsbilder. Und Hadschi hat ihn nie erwähnt.”

  


Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. “Vielleicht hat er das und wir wussten es nur nicht.” 

  


Doch Joschka schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. “Schau wie lieb er ihn hat.” Flüsterte er. “Wenn man über jemanden redet, der einem so wichtig ist, dann merkt man das doch.” Er sah mich mit großen Augen an und für einen Moment fühlte ich ein seltsamen flattern in meinem Bauch. 

  


“Das hast du sehr gut erkannt.” Klang Hadschi’s warme Stimme vom Lagereingang. 

  


Wir zuckten zusammen. “Das tut uns Leid! Wir wollten nicht- Das hätten wir nicht tun sollen. Das geht uns gar nichts an!” Stotterte ich und legte die Bilder zurück in die Box. 

  


Doch unser Mentor lachte nur sanft. “Neugier ist gut! Dadurch lernt man für das Leben!” Er setzte sich zu uns und legte die Fotos auf dem Tisch vor uns aus. Noch nie hatten wir ihn so ernst gesehen. “Das ist Billy. Er war mein allerbester Freund. Mein Seelenverwandter.” Er lächelte und hob das Polaroid hoch, auf dem sie sich umarmten. “Wir waren unzertrennlich. Kaum ein Tag ist vergangen an dem wir nicht zusammen unterwegs waren. Er war kein Fußballspieler aber er hat mir bei jedem Training und jedem Spiel zugesehen und mich angefeuert. Dafür war ich bei jeder Probe und jeder Aufführung von seinem Chor und seiner Theater AG.” 

  


Ich versuchte mir die beiden vorzustellen, so unzertrennlich und loyal wie Joschka und ich, wie Marlon und Markus, wie Leon und Fabi es gewesen waren. Früher hätte ich es sicher für unmöglich gefunden, mit jemandem überhaupt befreundet zu sein, der kein Fußball spielte. Aber das hatte der kalte Septemberwind schnell geändert. 

  


Hadschi nickte mich an, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. “Er ist ständig Abends von Zuhause abgehauen und hat die Nacht bei mir verbracht.”, fuhr er fort, “Sein Vater war kein großer Fan davon, aber das hat ihn nicht aufgehalten. Er hat mir dann immer Bücher vorgelesen, mit seiner Schauspielerstimme, da war er richtig gut drin!”

  


“So wie wir.” raunte Joschka und rutschte näher, um die Fotos besser zu sehen. Seine Schulter presste sich gegen meine und da war es wieder, das seltsame Flattern in meiner Brust. Instinktiv lehnte ich mich an ihn. 

  


“Was ist passiert?” Fragte ich vorsichtig und versuchte das Flattern zu ignorieren. 

  


Hadschi’s Augen wurden groß und er lächelte traurig. “Irgendwann wurde uns klar, dass wir mehr als nur Freunde waren.” Er starrte auf die Bilder hinab, als wären Joschka und ich gar nicht da. “Wir hatten uns verliebt. Seine Eltern fanden das schrecklich. Also haben sie ihm den Kontakt mit mir verboten. Als das nicht reichte, sind sie umgezogen. Und ich hab ihn nie wiedergesehen.” 

  


Joschka griff unter dem Tisch nach meiner Hand. “Das ist ja furchtbar!” Sagte er heiser. Ich drückte seine Hand fester.

  


“Das tut mir wirklich Leid, Hadschi.” Sagte ich zögernd. Was sagt man jemandem, dem sein bester Freund weggenommen wurde? Ich dachte zurück an die Sommerferien, die Leere und den kalten Septemberwind. Ohne Joschka wäre ich für immer im kalten, grauen Herbst gefangen. 

  


“Deswegen habe ich mit der Erfinderwerkstatt angefangen.” Fuhr Hadschi fort. “Ich wollte eine Maschine bauen, um ihn zu finden. Oder wenigstens zu Kontaktieren. Um zu wissen, ob es ihm gut ging. Aber ich bin gescheitert.” Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. “Ich habe nie jemand anderen geliebt. Und das werde ich bestimmt auch nie.”

  


Joschka und ich schauten ihn hilflos an. Wortlos liefen wir um den Tisch herum und nahmen unseren Mentor von beiden Seiten fest in den Arm. Der lächelte und klopfte uns auf die Schultern. “Versteht ihr jetzt, warum es so wichtig ist, dass ihr nicht aufgebt? Dass ihr aneinander glaubt und festhaltet und euch nicht aus den Augen verliert?” 

  


Ich spürte die Hand meines besten Freundes auf meinem Arm, dachte an seine großen Knopfaugen und wie er meine Hand hielt, bis alles Kalte und Graue aus der Welt verschwand, und konnte nur eifrig nicken.

  
  


**Mut**

  


Als die Sommerferien näher rückten, wurden die Kerle unruhig. Normalerweise würden wir jetzt von früh bis spät im Teufelstopf trainieren, Wochenenden auf Camelot verbringen und mit unseren Rädern um die Wette fahren. Ich konnte spüren, dass sich jeder von uns so sehr danach sehnte wie ich. Aber keiner wollte es zugeben. Leon sprach kein Wort mehr mit uns, nicht einmal mit seinem eigenen Bruder. Er war einer Band beigetreten und die Wilden Kerle waren nichts als Kinderkram für ihn. Marlon und Markus waren jede freie Minute auf der Kartbahn und versuchten die Bestzeit zu übertreffen. Vanessa ging zum boxen und wollte von Fußball nichts mehr hören. Maxi folgte dem Wunsch seines Vaters und wurde zum unbezahlten Praktikant in der Bank. Zuerst dachte ich, dass mir wenigstens Joschka bleiben würde, aber der versuchte verzweifelt, Juli vom weglaufen abzuhalten. Die beiden sorgten für so viel Unfug, dass Nachsitzen ein fester Teil ihres Stundenplans wurde. Und nachdem sie ihrer Lehrerin einen extra gemeinen Streich spielten, wurden sie beide zur Aushilfe in einer Gärtnerei verurteilt. 

  


Nun saß ich also alleine in den Pausen und in der Erfinderwerkstatt. Aber die Sommerferien kamen immer näher, der warme Sommerwind rief unseren Namen und ich wollte nicht aufhören ganz fest daran zu glauben, dass der Ruf des Teufelstopfs meine Freunde irgendwann zurückbringen würde.

  


In der Zwischenzeit half ich Hadschi bei seinen neusten Projekten und sammelte eigene Ideen für noch weitere Erfindungen, die man auf wilden Abenteuern brauchen könnte. Joschka und ich hatten eine Liste. Das meiste hatte mit Essen zu tun. 

  


Eines Abends suchte ich nach den passenden Flaschen für mein “Wünsch-Dir-Was-Brause” Experiment, als ich die kleine Kiste mit den alten Bildern wiederfand. “Hadschi…?”, fragte ich vorsichtig, “Wieso hast du aufgehört nach Billy zu suchen? Ich meine, mit all den Erfindungen die du jetzt hast, damit könntest du ihn doch sicherlich finden. Oder nicht?”

  


Hadschi Ben Hadschi schaute mich nachdenklich an. Dann nickte er langsam. “Ihr beiden, ihr seid echt klüger als es mir manchmal lieb ist.” Er holte tief Luft und lehnte sich gegen seine Werkbank. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. “Ich habe ganz einfach Angst, weißt du. Joschka und du, ihr wart die Ersten denen ich je erzählt habe, warum Billy gegangen ist. Ich denke Willi hat es sicherlich vermutet aber ich habe mich nie getraut es ihm zu sagen.”

  


Ich runzelte die Stirn. “Aber Willi ist einer der besten Erwachsenen die es gibt.” 

  


Hadschi nickte. “Da hast du recht. Aber was würde ich tun, wenn ich Billy finden würde und er sich nicht an mich erinnert? Oder er nichts mit mir zu tun haben will? Wenn ich ihn noch einmal verliere?” 

  


“Hm.” machte ich nachdenklich. Ich wusste nichts über das Verliebtsein oder über Erwachsene. Aber ich wusste, wie es ist, plötzlich seinen besten Freund nicht mehr zu haben und Angst zu haben, dass der nichts mehr von einem wissen will. “Ohne die Wilden Kerle war meine Welt plötzlich ganz grau.” Erzählte ich. “Und ohne Joschka war da ständig so eine Leere in meiner Brust, und ein eiskalter Sturm, der die Wolken bringt und alle Sonnenstrahlen verschwinden lässt. Aber ich hatte Angst zu ihm zu gehen. Angst, dass er mich nicht sehen will und dass es wirklich alles vorbei ist.” Nachdenklich drehte ich den Anhänger meiner Kette in den Händen. 

  


“Warum hast du es doch getan?” fragte Hadschi.

  


“Weil meine Welt schon kalt und grau war. Und das wäre sie für immer geblieben. Was hat man dann noch zu verlieren? Ich hätte mich nur den Rest meines Lebens gefragt, was wäre wenn. Ich hätte es für immer bereut.” Ich sah meinen Mentor aufrichtig an. “Außerdem vertraue ich Joschka. Ich vertraue ihm, dass ich ihm genau so viel bedeute wie er mir. Für eine Weile hatte ich das nur vergessen.” 

  


Der Erfinder lächelte und nickte. “Ich sehe, warum sie dich den Helden nennen.” Sagte er schmunzelnd.

  


“... weil ich zwei falsche Füße habe und ein Fußball-Spitzname deshalb nicht passen würde?” 

  


“Weil du mutig bist.” Erklärte Hadschi. “Eine Art von Mut, die nicht einfach zu finden ist. Die findet man nicht auf dem Fußballfeld oder beim Boxen oder bei einer Mutprobe.” 

  


“Was soll das sein?”

  


“Mut du selbst zu sein. Mut loyal zu sein, auch wenn die anderen dich im Stich gelassen haben. Mut zu lieben und dazu zu stehen. Es gibt nichts was mutiger ist als das.” 

  


Ich schaute ihn nachdenklich an. “Vielleicht solltest du dann auch mutig sein.” Schlug ich vor. 

  


Hadschi sah mich überrascht an. Dann nickte er langsam. “Ja … ja vielleicht hast du recht.”


End file.
